The Landrums
The Landrums is a 1999 American animated comedy-drama film produced by DJW Animation Studios for Paramount Pictures. The first feature film from DJW Animation Studios, it was directed by Damen Walker, Adam Shankman, Shawn Levy, and Joel Coen, and written by Walker, Joel Coen, and Ethan Coen, and stars the voices of Emilio Estevez, John Turturro, David Spade, Seth MacFarlane, and Sean Astin. The plot centers on a trio consisting of two poverty-striken brothers and a friend sharing their surname as they compete against the brothers' long-time rivals to earn a prized $500 fortune for their broken home. The Landrums was originally released in theaters on October 15, 1999. It received universal acclaim from critics, and went on to earn over $203.3 million worldwide on a budget of $24 million. The film was later released on VHS on June 6, 2000, and on DVD on September 11, 2000. Plot Eric (John Turturro) and Buddy Landrum (David Spade) are two losers who have put little effort into their work towards the amount of money they need to support their run-down brick house. One morning, they pick up a small handful of money that spilled out of a passing truck, and, because they are famished, decide to spend most of it on breakfast at the Burger Busters fast food restaurant. More coming soon! Voice cast *Emilio Estevez as Pauly Landrum *John Turturro as Eric Landrum *David Spade as Buddy Landrum *Seth MacFarlane as Quenton Zelinsky *Sean Astin as Joey Richman *Bruce Willis as Rudy Landrum, Pauly's father *Demi Moore as Lanette Scandori, a movie actress and stunt double and Pauly's role model Additional voices *Bob Bergen *Jim Cummings *Debi Derryberry *Bill Farmer *Barbara Goodson *Danny Mann *Mona Marshall *Mickie T. McGowan *Phil Proctor *Jan Rabson *Damen Walker Production Development for the film began in 1995 as a collaboration between animator Damen Walker, The Hudsucker Proxy directors Joel and Ethan Coen, and Shawn Levy in his directorial debut. A distribution deal was made with Paramount Pictures, with plans to release the film in the fall of 1998. However, in April 1997, the release date of the film was pushed a year forth; Walker stated, "We suddenly remembered 2000 is coming close, and figured we could consider moving our new project to some later time to serve our style of animation as a "millennium surprise". If this project should come out as a success, then we can proceed in our plans to enter the millennium with other ones in development." Rating The film is rated PG-13 for "thematic elements, language and menacing action throughout". Marketing Trailers *The teaser trailer was released on September 30, 1998, and was shown before films such as Antz, A Night at the Roxbury, Star Trek: Insurrection and The Prince of Egypt. *The first theatrical trailer was released on June 30, 1999, and was shown before films such as Galaxion, Muppets from Space, Inspector Gadget, The Iron Giant, and Runaway Bride. *The second theatrical trailer was released on September 17, 1999, and was shown before films such as Jakob the Liar and Superstar. *There were a few television spots for the film; the first one was released on August 20, 1999, the second one was released on September 16, 1999, and the third one was released on November 12, 1999. Soundtrack The film's original score was composed by Steve Bartek, with frequent uses of psychedelic and progressive rock recordings on the soundtrack. The album was released on October 12, 1999 through Virgin Records. Track listing #Last Stop: This Town - Eels #Super Soul Fighter - Lenny Kravitz More coming soon! Gallery ﻿Coming soon! Release Box office The film was released on October 15, 1999 and grossed $40,653,848, becoming number one for the weekend of October 15-17, 1999. By the end of its theatrical run, it earned a total $203,311,986 worldwide. Critical reception Critical reviews were incredibly positive, with an approval rating of 87% "Fresh" collected from 121 reviews on review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus is: "Damen Walker attains the goal in stirring traditionally animated simplicity with an exceedingly funny -- and occasionally sorrowful -- tale told from the heart of Emilio Estevez's character." Home media The Landrums was released on VHS on June 6, 2000 and on DVD on September 11, 2000. On December 9, 2003, the film was re-released as a "2-Disc Special Edition". On August 25, 2009, the film was re-released again as a 10th anniversary edition Blu-ray/DVD combo. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the trailer transcripts for the film, go here. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:1990s Category:1999 Category:The Landrums